Repair work performed on the braking or the suspension system on a vehicle requires the removal of one or more wheels to expose the wheel well area where the brake or suspension components can be accessed. When the work is carried out indoors, the ambient light is often inadequate to illuminate the wheel well due to its recessed configuration. Accordingly, additional lighting systems are required to enhance the visual acuity of the mechanic in the wheel well area.
It is common to use a simple light fixture comprised of a socket receiving a light bulb and provided with a hook for hanging the light fixture at the desired location. However, a vehicle wheel well has smooth surfaced walls unable to receive a hook and the light fixture can only be hung on a brake or a suspension component at the expense of reduced accessibility of the wheel well area because the light fixture interferes with the mechanic's hands and tools. In a different arrangement, a light fixture is positioned outside the vehicle to be serviced, oriented toward the wheel well. Although in such an arrangement the light fixture cannot interfere with the work to be performed in the wheel well, the body of the mechanic standing in front of the wheel well blocks at least partially the light produced from the light source, still resulting into an insufficient illumination.